


This Is My Prize

by theguyabovemeisalright



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, GTAverse, Hand Job, Los Santos, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguyabovemeisalright/pseuds/theguyabovemeisalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few thing Michael enjoys in life; the main one is his boy and making his boy feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dirty smut. Not normally what I write but this needed to come out. Ha!

Gavin had gone to bed about thirty minutes before Michael.

They both were tired due to the fact that they were up earlier than normal (thanks to Gavin who doesn’t know the definition of “quiet”, even when he’s asleep, the motherfucker was as loud asleep as he was awake), and then working all day with the crew, making sure the plans for the heist were solid, they both wanted to catch a couple of hours of sleep before the set up.

The crew trudged into Michael’s apartment, all mentally tired. Gavin claimed Michael’s bed, much to his chagrin, while everyone else ambled into the living room for drinks and video games. What they normally do as they wait for a word from the “B Team”. The “B Team” was what they called their crew members that aren’t as well known with the Los Santos PD as the “main” crew was.

The B Team was doing recon for tomorrow’s heist, and their report will determine if the heist will go to plan, or even go down at all.

So until then, Geoff busted out the liquor, Jack pulled out the Xbox controllers, Ryan took off his mask, while Ray and Michael ducked out to the balcony for a quick bowl. They all joined in for some serious co-op for a while before switching over to Mario Kart.

Soon though, the weed and the long hours got Michael’s eyelids to grow heavy, so he decided that napping was sounding really well. And that way, he and Gavin will be more rested for the meeting later tonight.

After pointedly ignoring the meaningful warning in Geoff’s nod, Michael walked down the hallway to his room. Opening the door, he was greeted to the darkness his black-out curtains provide him and the soft snores of Gavin somewhere on his bed.

Michael kept his smile small, knowing that Gavin is on the brink of just barely awake and full on sleep, and he had to mentally remind himself that he _shouldn’t_ have that quirk categorized in his mind; one of many millions of things that he knows about the annoying Brit.

Toeing off his shoes and shedding his pants and shift, Michael crept over to the left side (Gavin liked sleeping on the right because he gets up in the middle of the night to pee, always-- _I shouldn’t know that!_ ), slowly lowering himself onto the bed so he’s not to jostle the Brit awake.

Finally relaxing into the mattress, Michael couldn’t help the sign that escaped. The softness of the bed was a relief to his tired body, and turning over, he almost smiled from the comfort. Almost, because as soon as he turned, Gavin’s hair was at just the right distance away to start tickling his nose incessantly, though it was short lived.

As if he sensed Michael’s presence, Gavin unconsciously (or sub, depending on how asleep he really was) pressed himself into Michael, and Michael instinctively threw his arm over Gavin’s small waist. Even though Gavin’s pseudo-father was in the next room, his laughter can easily be heard in Michael’s room. It was instinctive, Michael’s room just being chilly enough to seek body heat. That’s what Michael’s excuse was in his head, anyway.

But maybe it was the pot, or Gavin’s warmth, or the fact that Gavin was still adjusting from the movement and that meant rubbing his ass into Michael’s crotch, heat started to pool in Michael’s stomach.

Humming low in his throat, Michael played with the band of Gavin’s boxers, snapping the elastic band softly. Gavin giggled and purposefully began to grind onto Michael’s dick, signaling he was awake now. Pulling Michael’s hand forward to cover his own dick, he alternated between thrusting into Michael’s palm and grinding back into Michael’s semi hard dick.

Taking that as permission, Michael used his free hand to fully remove Gavin’s boxers. The sunlight that got past through the crack in Michael’s curtains provided enough light for Michael to see his still, slightly loose asshole from their morning play (Michael was woken up by Gavin snoring, and trying to calm the angry red-head, Gavin thought riding Michael’s dick was the perfect way to placate his lover) clench at being exposed to the chill as well as at the thought of being filled or the lack of being.

The sight and the thought of his boy’s hole looking for him made him lightheaded, and _he just wanted a taste…_

Squeezing the base of Gavin’s dick slightly, Michael moved his body lower and gently swiped his tongue on the puckered hole, and grinned victoriously at Gavin’s shiver he could literally feel. Though the smile fell when Gavin almost fucked it up –he always fucking up – and _moaned_.

Leaning back up, in one fell movement, Michael covered Gavin’s mouth with his, effectively swallowing the Brit’s moans. He was about to pull away when Gavin’s hand grabbed the back of his head, fingers twining through his red curls, opening his mouth for a heated make-out. Their tongues swirled together, Michael’s hand slowly, teasingly, stroked Gavin’s length, until, breathless, they pulled apart.

Leaning his forehead against Gavin’s Michael tried to regain his breath as he took in the sight of Gavin beneath him, chest rising as he thrust into Michael’s awaiting hand.

Wanting to finish what he started, Michael kissed Gavin as he removed his hand, once again smothering the Brit’s whines.

“Shut up,” he whispered as he pulled up Gavin’s shirt. Raising it to the Brit’s mouth, he tried to convey his meaning, which the Brit got after Michael almost angrily tried o force it in his mouth.

Effectively gagged, Michael placed his hand and squeezed Gavin’s dick, just to be a dick, as he lowered himself back down.

Gavin was loud in all aspects in life, and the bed is no exception. And normally, Mihcael loves how loud Gavin is while he’s fucking him. When Gavin screams, it boosts Michael’s confidence, and ego, when the Brit can barely talk the next day. From screams of his name, to endless babble of incoherent thoughts or words of encouragement, Michael never thought of gagging Gavin in bed. He would _love_ to gag the Brit normally, but never could he imagine fucking into his boy without the endless shouts falling from the Brit’s mouth.

But this time isn’t normal. No, now they’re fooling around while _Geoff_ is in the other room. The man who practically raised the Brit from the streets, and gave each of them a home and a sense of brotherhood. The man who helped built an empire, the Founders of Los Santos, to running the Fake AH Crew. The most dangerous man in all of Los Santos is in the other room while Michael is currently breaking a Fake AH rule.

The Crew had few rules, mainly just do your shit to make sure they make money and the other survives. But there was one rule that was left unsaid, but everyone knew, as well as everyone knew what would happen if it was broken and The Boss found out; don’t fuck Gavin. You can fuck with him, but he is off limits to everyone.

And Michael could wish this was the first time he broke the rule, oh no, that’d mean that he might be able to get away with his life and most of his body still intact. No, this thing they do, this thing where they’ll fuck each other crazy after drinking and smoking too much, this thing they do after a particularly nasty heist has them sitting in Michael’s bath tub, wash cloths in hand, wiping away the blood and loving kiss each bruise, touching each other everywhere, not sexually, but just to confirm and confirm again that they still have each other and the other is still alive. No, it’s not just sex. Michael broke the rule, and he bulldozed it and burned it with a blow torch and tried to blow up the remains.

Michael fell in love with Gavin.

And Michael knows that in the line of work that they do, falling in love with anyone, in the business or even a civilian, is a bad idea. And the fact that it’s one of his crewmates, a male, _and_ the Boss’ son; well, that’s like painting a large red target on his back as well as posters around the city with his face, address, and weaknesses posted. Oh and don’t forget the giant neon sign that points mockingly, saying “hey! I have a weakness! It’s this crazy haired British asshole that messes everything up and can hack anything like the genius he really is.”

But with Gavin, Los Santos became a little brighter; cleaner; friendlier. Michael was able to see the good in the world, for the first time in his life anytime Gavin so much as looked at Michael. It was mutual, because Michael could tell that Gavin felt the world of Michael. One look into his eyes’ and both could tell.

No, this was way worse than sex.

And considering how deadly Geoff could be, especially concerning Gavin, Michael was too tempted, too horny, too excited to even think of stopping.

Michael has very few joys in life, and one of them is getting Gavin off. The adrenaline, the ego boost, the elation on Gavin’s face, combines into the strongest drug Michael has ever tasted; and it tastes exclusively like _Gavin_.

And Michael couldn’t resist going back for more.

The picture of Gavin biting through his shirt, chest flushed pink and heaving heavily, sweat beading on his forehead and dotting his flexing stomach, cock hard and red and bouncing as he twitches trying to contain his moans, his eyes dark and pleading; it’s absolutely _filthy_.

His own cock twitching in his boxers put Michael on the move, turning Gavin onto his side, facing the door; Michael reached around with his hand, softly gripping Gavin’s heated flesh. Using his other, Michael grabbed the orb of Gavin’s butt check and pulled it away, exposing Gavin’s hole once more.

A heavy breath fell from Gavin from the feel of being exposed in the most intimate way had his thrusting into Michael’s fist.

Michael couldn’t take the torment any longer. Leaning down, Michael flicked his tongue against Gavin’s hole. Feeling Gavin shiver on _his tongue_ caused Michael’s eyes to roll as he started to push the muscle between the loose muscles of Gavin’s ass.

During his torment to Gavin’s ass, his hand worked lazily against Gavin’s cock. Michael wanted it long and slow, and for Gavin to just feel so good and spent.

Massaging Gavin’s cheek with his hand, Michael paused only to feel Gavin push back onto his tongue before thrusting into his hand. The desperation was overpowering, as Gavin fisted his hand in his hair, grunting as his fucked himself towards climax.

Delving his tongue as deep as it could go, and with one flick against Gavin’s prostate coupled with one last twist of his wrist and Gavin came apart.

Feeling the bright white pleasure of orgasm, Gavin release his cum onto his chest and Michael’s bed. Rolling his hips, Michael let Gavin fuck himself on his tongue through his orgasm. Michael gave kitty licks to Gavin’s twitching hole before finally looking at Gavin’s face.

Eyes’ closed, Gavin was still breathing hard through his nose, shirt still clenched in his teeth.

Michael gently pulling the shirt free before leaning down and smothering Gavin’s lips with his own.

Soon, a lazy hand drifted down and pulled Michael’s boxers low enough to free his erection, quickly palming him and pumping quickly.

Pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, Michael trusted into Gavin’s awaiting hand, panting through the exertion.

“Ah-h, Gavin,” Michael panted.

“Hmm.” Gavin purred in his relaxed state. “Are you going to come, my little Michael?”

“Ah!” Michael’s hips twitched, throwing off his rhythm momentarily.

“Where do you want it, my boi? On my stomach, against my thigh, my cock, or even across my ass? Where do you wish to paint me white, my Michael?” Gavin muttering lowly, knowing that Michael loved to claim as much as he loved Gavin talking dirty.

Grunting, Michael came with a shout he quickly tried to choke down, releasing across Gavin’s lower back and ass.

Wordlessly, Gavin wiped Michael’s mess onto a sheet before tossing it into a corner. Grabbing a blanket kicked down in their passion, Gavin covered Michael fully before burrowing under the cover as well, facing his freckled boi.

Scooting in close under his nose touched Michael’s tenderly before both closed their eyes. With shouts of their crewmates vibrated though the penthouse, Michael and Gavin fell asleep to whispers of “I love you, my little Michael”, “I love you Gavvers”, and with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I believe I made a pun in the beginning notes (a sexy pun).
> 
> And I mayyyy write a second thing about how Geoff finds out (I have a pretty good idea on how to do the great reveal).I'm still undecided on if I want to write it.
> 
> Anyway, again,I don't normally write smut, so if you can please comment with any critiques to tell me what went well and what was horribly wrong, that'd be amazing. Kudos if you like it!
> 
> I am on tumblr: nin-jam and I would love prompts!
> 
> Thank you and I love you lovelies! :)


End file.
